Psifelid (3.5e Race)
=Psifelids= Summary::It is said that psifelids were not actually a natural occurrence, but the result of psionic tampering with a yet unknown and long lost base race, whose latent psychic powers were unleashed. This dabbling proved fatal for the creators, and soon their altered race escaped into the world. From the First came others, hiding within nature and seeking out the mysteries of their birth. Personality Psifelids as a rule are dour and moody. Part of this stems from the pessimistic outlook on life their society tends to impose, and part seems to stem from their feline habits and moods. Psifelids hold a grudge against psionic organizations who would perform experiments on others. Due to their nomadic lifestyles, they often find similarities with druids, and sometimes dedicate themselves as protectors of their chosen terrain. And in that respect, psifelids are always territorial, a habit which has caused more than one conflict. Physical Description Psifelids were born from some unknown feline race, their bodies humanoid in design but covered in a thin layer of fur with pointed ears, feline face, slit eyes, and a long tail with slightly bulbous tip. Their legs are digigrade, and hands possessing of only two fingers and a thumb. In spite of the lack of fingers it does not seriously hamper their abilities, apparently supplementing the remaining fingers with a subtle, extraordinary, and low-key form of far hand. Their fur tends to be gray, with muted colors sometimes present, and a more vibrant purple or blue underbelly and tail. The eyes of a psifelid glow constantly with psionic presence. Relations The story of the psifelid is one born in bondage, slaves to other psionic races. This is a grudge they hold with their hearts, and they are suspicious of other psions, and of magic users who would dabble in controlling or changing others. The original offenders are unknown. Some seek out their name, while others blame all of humanoidkind for their creation. Alignment Not particularly good or evil, psifelids are moody and wild. Living in the forests away from civilization tend to push them to true neutral or chaotic neutral alignments. Lands When psifelids became free they fled to the wild, finding home in the caves and forests of the world. While they can be found in any temperate climate, they prefer places of solitude, hard to find or hard to reach. There, they know they can be safe. Religion Psifelids were not born of the gods and the concept of religion is foreign to them. They have no gods. However, the concept is strange, and the more curious among them try to understand the concept of the divine and the afterlife. Language In their own, psifelids forgo speaking altogether and use telepathy. Rarely do they speak, but they can vocalize and know the Common tongue. Names Psifelids, much to their chagrin, have only a budding society and so much of their life comes from knowing the surrounding races. Thus psifelid names vary often and often reflect their homeland and its own cultures and people. Racial Traits * , ( +4 Intelligence, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence, +4 Charisma): Psifelids are cunning schemers with a strong ego, but their massive psionics tends to overshadow their physical needs, draining energy from their bodies. Due to mutations in the psyche, there are two forms of psifelids, those who are intellectuals and those who have strong force of will. * ( , ): Psifelids are feline humanoids with long tails and paw-like hands. * : As medium-sized creatures, psifelids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Psifelid base land speed is 30 feet. * Naturally Psionic: Psifelids gain 3 bonus power points at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. * Improved Manifestation: Given a powerful mind brimming with potential, a psifelid has a +1 bonus to their manifester level for all psionic classes they possess, as well as their psi-like abilities. For example a level 2 psion psifelid has a manifester level of 3. * Hover (Su): Psifelid's natural aura cause them to be able to hover with ease at a speed of 30 ft. They start off with clumsy maneuverability, and increase by one step at 3 HD and every 3 hit die after, to a maximum of (perfect) at 12 HD. * Telepathy (Su): Psifelids possess telepathy with any creature which is not immune to mind effecting affects. Its range extends out to 5 ft. for every HD you possess. They may attempt to speak with creatures with intelligence less than 3, but they only receive vague images and empathic replies. * Psifelids gain a +2 racial bonus on Autohypnosis and Psicraft checks. * Psi-Like Ability: A psifelid gains several psi-like abilities that increase with character level. At 1 HD- 2/day— Far Hand. At 5 HD- 2/day— Psychic Orb. At 9 HD- 1/day— Psionic Teleport. At 13 HD- 1/day— Ultrablast. At 17 HD- 1/day— Recall Death. Manifester level is equal to character level (but see improved manifestation). The save DC is either Intelligence or Charisma-based, chosen on creation, and cannot be changed. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Sylvan, Undercommon, Qualeth (Illithid). * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Lesser Psifelids This variant of psifelid is weaker, used primarly for low-level games. Make the following changes. * -2 Constitution, (+2 Intelligence or +2 Charisma). * A lesser psifelid does not have Improved Manifestation. * A lesser psifelid does not gain telepathy until 5 HD, and his telepathy's range is based on your HD -4. * A lesser psifelid gains Far Hand 2/day at 1 HD, Read Thoughts 2/day at 5 HD, Psychic Orb 2/day at 9 HD, Mindwipe 1/day at 13 HD, and Psionic Teleport 1/day at 17 HD. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race